faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Uldra
Uldras are small fey that dwell in the arctic wilderness living at peace with the natural world. In particular, uldras are quite fond of the wild animals of the world, and see themselves as the guardians and protectors of such creatures, especially in cases where civilization encroaches. Although they generally prefer to avoid conflict, they are quick to rise in the defense of local wildlife. Uldra Racial Traits *-2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom. An uldra's small size is more than compensated for by his vigor and faith in his convictions. *Small: As a Small creature, an Uldra gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three quarters of those of a medium creature. *An uldra's base land speed is 20 feet. *Darkvision: Uldras can see in the dark up to 120 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and uldras can function just fine with no light at all. *Low-Light Vision: an Uldra can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, touchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions *Nature Scholar (Ex): The Knowledge (nature) skill is always a class skill for uldras, and they gain a +2 racial bonus on all knowledge (nature) checks. *Cold Resistance (Ex): Uldras are completely at home in freezing enviornments, and they suffer no harm from being in a cold enviornment. The uldra's equipment is likewise protected. Against attacks that cause cold damage, an uldra possesses resistance to cold 5. *Frosty Touch (Su): Uldras are supernaturally cold, and as a free action they can infuse their hands with cold energy. While their hands are frosty, their unarmed attacks deal an additional 1 point of cold energy. Any melee weapon an uldra wields is infused with cold and des an additional 1 point of cold damage on a successful hit as long as the uldra continues to hold the weapon. This additional damage does not stack with a magic weapon's ability to deal cold damage (if any). *Spell-like Abilities: 3/day - Ray of Frost, 1/day - Speak With Animals, Touch of Fatigue. Treat these spells as if cast by a caster of level equal to the uldra's hit dice. Saving DCs are 10 + Spell Level and key off of the uldra's Wisdom. *Fey Blood: Uldras are immune to effects that specifically target humanoids, and are affected by effects that specifically target fey. Uldras have no specific weakness to cold iron, although wielding it is discomforting - like holding a rotting fish in your bare hands. *Automatic Languages: Common and Sylvan. Bonus Languages: All. Uldras are gifted linguists, and the Speak Language skill is always a class skill for them. *Favored class : Druid *Level Adjustment +1 Personality Physical Description Relations Alignment Uldra Lands Religion Language Names Category:Race Category:Frostburn Category:Fey Category:Level Adjustment Category:Level Adjustment +1